The project was initiated to test the efficacy of clonidine in treating a subset of symptoms in a population of schizoaffective patients. Specifically, the target symptoms are paranoia, agitation hostility, or hyperactivity. The study is based on the hypothesis that overactivity of the noradrenergic system may be responsible, at least in part, for producing these symptoms. Clonidine is an alpha-2 adrenoceptor agonist and consequently decreases the activity of norepinephrine systems. The study plans to administer clonidine orally to inpatients with schizoaffective illness in a double-blind, placebo-controlled fashion. Patients may be receiving concomitant, neuroleptic medication during the study. Aside from testing a potentially therapeutic agent, the study will provide additional data for understanding symptom production in psychotic patients. The study has been approved by the IRB. The company that manufactures clonidine (Boehringer Ingelheim) has provided the drug and matched placebo free of charge. Eight patients have been screened but were found to be inappropriate for the study. An advertisement in the NAMI Advocate newsletter has brought over 100 referrals. Screening of these patients continues.